Two Halves Make a Whole
by Yukinoko
Summary: This is a story for a friend of mine's site...I don't really think it's any good, but I'd like to hear what you think!


The Beginning  
  
The sun was shining high in the sky as Yasui looked up at the mammoth beast of a space ship that would take him to his school. He was excited about going, yet scared at the same time. At this school he didn't know anyone or what they'd be like, or how much they'd tease him. This wasn't going to be the most fun of adventures.  
  
Sighing, he lugged his trunk into the ship and looked around. Nothing but metal and chairs, but what else did he expect? This wasn't a royal ship, was it? So of course there isn't going to be any fancy looking things flying around or extravagant looking decorations.  
  
Walking slowly over to one of the windows, he waved good-bye to his proud father and brothers. They smiled back at him and waved before they walked away from the ship. Yasui wish that he didn't have to go; he'd miss his home life so much. Shrugging away from the window, he walked over to one of the chairs and buckled himself in for the ride.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the ship opened, and in stepped in the princess herself. She was tall, with long black hair that was swept up into a bun. Her.well her clothes were pretty plain. They consisted of a white peasant shirt and brown breaches. Strange for a princess, he thought, normally she would be wearing her long purple gown.  
  
"Come on, come sit up front with me." She said smiling at him.  
  
He nodded and undid his seatbelt; he was actually going to meet the princess. She's so nice; I wonder is she's just doing it because she's talking to me, or if she really is this nice. He followed her through a long hallway full of tables and decorations.  
  
"I told them not to put anything in this hall.ugh.such idiots." She sighed and walked into the cockpit, Yasui at her heels.  
  
He sat down in the seat next to her and fumbled with his seatbelt. This was it, not only was he leaving, but he was going on a ship piloted by the princess. I wonder where she's going; she didn't bring a case with her. With a jolt in his brain, and from the ship, he left his home world to some new and strange place.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Floating out in space in the middle of nowhere was kind of cool. You could sit and look out of a window and just watch the stars go slowly by, and think of nothing. That's what Yasui was doing, thinking of nothing. With his mind blank for only a few minutes, he suddenly remembered he was supposed to go meet the Princess Kuddal in her rooms. With a quick look in the mirror he was out the door.  
  
The halls were nothing special. Just a long silver hallway and soft carpet to land on if someone decided it would be funny to turn on the gravity in the ship. Yasui gripped the cold metal railing and pushed himself down the hallway towards the princess' room. Stopping at the door, he took a big gulp and knocked.  
  
The door flew open and the princess stood there, grinning at him. He grinned back, looking rather pleased to be able to find her room without too much trouble. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the gravity, in which he suddenly fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you the gravity is on." She giggled at him while he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"A warning would be nice next time." He gave her a quick glare before looking away.  
  
Sitting all alone on a small table was a single picture of two girls. While Kuddal laughed at his misfortune, he tip-toed over to the table to look at it. He lifted the picture up and gazed at it for some time.  
  
The picture was of the two princesses, or so he guessed. One was in pink and had long blond hair, and the other was in a purple gown with black hair that was swept up into a bun behind her head. The one in the purple gown had placed her hand on the others shoulder, and showed a look of contentment when she smiled. The pink gown wearing girl had a look of pure happiness on her face, almost like everything was perfect in the world at the moment. Both had staffs floating beside them and long pearl belts along their hips.  
  
"Who's this?" Yasui finally asked as the princess stopped laughing.  
  
Kuddal walked over to him briskly and smiled down at the picture, "That's my baby sister and me at her 13th summoning."  
  
"Her 13th, what?" He looked at her oddly. "What's a summoning?"  
  
"A summoning is kinda like a birthday." Kuddal sat down on the couch next to her table and patted a seat next to her. "Come on, sit down"  
  
Yasui nodded and sat down next to her. Kuddal's face was glowing; one could easily tell she enjoyed this subject. He looked from her face back to the picture of the two.  
  
"For a summoning, you have to summon something in order to get your gifts. If you don't get it right the first time.well you have to try again the next day and the next day and the day after that, until you get it. It's not easy, trust me. It took me days just to get it right, but Seichou," she pointed to the girl with the blonde hair, "Seichou pulled it off the first try. I was so proud of her." A tear slid down Kuddal's face at this moment. "I really miss her." "What happened to her?"  
  
"Well, she was born with the gift to become a Senshi, and went off to the Senshi Academy to study. The only reason she left was because she wanted to save our mom. I haven't seen her in ages, only because I was so busy taking care of mom that I never had the time to go see her." Kuddal put the picture back on the table and got up to go back to the cockpit.  
  
"What Senshi Academy?" Yasui sat there, wondering now if he might be able to meet the other princess.  
  
"I think she's at the school you'll be going to. Jedi Senshi, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Now he was excited, he was going to meet this other princess after all.  
  
"Get ready to get off. We'll be landing soon." Kuddal gave him one last smile and left the room.  
  
Back at the Senshi Academy, Seichou and her friends, Katei, Ella, and Sevev sat around, stuck inside. It was another boring rainy day and they had to be stuck inside, no outside training classes or walks in the back without an umbrella. An umbrella, that's what we need, Seichou thought getting up and walking over to her closet.  
  
Inside were tons upon tons of umbrellas. For some reason her dad thought that getting her umbrellas from his travels was a cool gift and they were. Each one was different, they were mostly pink, but that's only because that was her birth color, so it didn't matter. Her favorite was a dark purple one with little pink birds on it that she had gotten for her 11th summoning.  
  
Seichou grabbed out three other umbrellas and went back to her friends in the living room. It was silent, no one spoke, no one moved, it was as if they were just wax dolls. Rolling her eyes at them, Seichou placed one umbrella in everyone's lap. They just stared at her.  
  
"Come on, now we can go outside." Seichou's face lit up as she opened the door into the hallway.  
  
Reluctantly, all of them stood up and walked out of the room. The silence continued as they walked, it was kind of un-nerving in a way, normally they would be chatting their brains out. Seichou rolled her eyes again as Katei started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny now?" Ella asked in sort of a bossy tone.  
  
"The way we're just so quiet. It's like we're at someone's funeral or something." Katei stopped just long enough to say that before bursting out in laughs.  
  
Ella rolled her eyes, "Only you would think that, you nut-case." She made a fist and bopped Katei on the head.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" Complained Katei, rubbing the sore spot on her head.  
  
Sevev and Seichou looked at each other and laughed. Ella and Katei were in an argument again, and it was rather comical to watch, with the raspberries flying and all the taunting. Finally, they were all talking again and having a good time.  
  
When the ship landed in the port of the Senshi Academy, Yasui could see four girls walking around in the rain with their umbrellas up. The Senshi Academy was different from what he thought it was, not only was it gigantic, but the grounds were huge. There were lots of trees and shrubs, with areas cleared out for maybe a picnic on a nice day or to do your homework.  
  
He watched the four girls for awhile; they weren't doing anything special, just walking around. The umbrella's they were using were pretty odd. One looked like a normal umbrella, just a plain pink color. Another was shaped like a duck, and yet another was black with little stars that twinkled on it. The last one was pretty plain, dark purple with pink birds on it, but it looked like paper. Yasui was surprised to see it stand up against the rain.  
  
Before he turned to grab his things, he noticed the girls had seen the ship and were running towards the landing port excitedly. Finally he turned his attention away from the window and picked up his trunk, just as the door opened. He was about to step off when a hand grabbed him and shoved an umbrella into his free hand.  
  
"If you ever meet my sister, give her this." It was Kuddal, her soft voice was reassuring.  
  
"What's it for?" He asked looking back at her.  
  
"It's an inside family joke, she'll get it." Kuddal smiled and patted him on the back. "Good luck!"  
  
With a final smile to Kuddal, he stepped of the ship, his trunk in toe. He looked over at the girls standing in the doorway with their umbrellas open, and for instant green eyes met blue. Then suddenly strong hands pulled him away from the girls and into a long hallway.  
  
Even for an instant, Yasui knew who she was from the picture Kuddal showed him. The girl, who had been standing there, with the blue eyes and blonde hair, had been Princess Seichou. She was even prettier than in the picture. Her golden hair was swept up into a messy Pollyanna and kept in a pink bow. She wore a purple top with a dark blue skirt and long black gloves with the fingers cut off of them. Everything about her is beautiful, Yasui thought.  
  
"Welcome to the Jedi Senshi Academy." A voice interrupted his thoughts said. "I am GoldStar, your headmistress."  
  
"Hi." He said shortly, her grip was finally starting to hurt his arm.  
  
She scowled at him, "What's your name, and where are you from?"  
  
"I'm Kurayamino; Yasui, from Nexus." He wished he would let go of his arm.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now before I show you to your room, there are a few things you need to know." That's where he stopped listening.  
  
It's a good thing she didn't ask him to repeat anything she said, because he was sure he couldn't do it. She rambled on for about a half hour on the school rules, all he did was nod and be polite. A smile played on her lips, as if she already liked him already. Mentally he rolled his eyes; you aren't going to like me for long lady.  
  
The whole time she talked he didn't let go of his arm, and it was going numb. He groaned softly, hoping the woman wouldn't hear, as she pulled him down the hall towards his room. Finally she let go, and visibly he relaxed some, but he didn't dare rub it in her presence.  
  
"This is your room. Tomorrow you'll receive your class schedule. Be at breakfast promptly at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. You do not have to go to classes today. I hope to see you around and not in detention." She gave him and strained smile and left.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his arm, that woman sure does have a death grip Yasui thought, turning towards his door. He pushed the half open door with his foot and walked into the plain looking room. Yasui dragged his trunk into the room and took a good look around before declaring it very basic.  
  
In one corner sat a large window, considering he had the room at the end of the hallway, and right across from it was a bare wall, no color just white. The floor was bare; there was not carpet or anything. Hopefully they'll let me paint the walls and get some carpet in here.  
  
Towards the far left corner of the room was a small kitchen and a table that two could eat off of. The stone floor was ugly with nothing next to it, and again he made a mental note to decorate the room A.S.A.P. The bedroom wasn't much different, except it had an old looking bed and a rickety old desk. One hand on that desk could make it collapse in an instant.  
  
Yasui walked back into the kitchen and opened the door to the small refrigerator. Inside were tiny blue plates, small but just big enough to eat off of. Blue, Yasui started to daydream, blue, just like her eyes. He stood there looking at the blue plates, when a scratching came from his trunk.  
  
The noise brought Yasui out of his trance, and he crossed the room to the lone trunk by his door. Taking a key from his pocket he undid the lock and let out a large black bird. Its beak clicked angrily at Yasui.  
  
'Took you long enough, bone head.' The bird telepathically told him.  
  
"Sorry, Suka." He fell onto the bed underneath his only large window.  
  
'Yeah, whatever.' Suka flew over to his shoulder and looked long fully out the window.  
  
"Alright, I get the message. I'll let you out." Suka flew off of Yasui's shoulder and out the window as Yasui pried it open.  
  
Seichou couldn't stop thinking about that new guy. He was pretty cute; she thought as she started to blush, I wonder what his name is. Ella was eyeing her friend now, she hadn't talked for quite some time and she was getting kind of worried about her, till she saw the rose coloring of her cheeks.  
  
Ella put her arms out and stopped Katei and Sevev, "Seichou's in L O V E!" she declared as Seichou walked past her friends.  
  
Slowly, Seichou turned around and blinked at her friends. Katei and Sevev looked somewhat as shocked as her, and soon they started giggling. Ella lowered her head and looked up at her, like she always did when she accused her of liking someone, she started raising her eyebrows at her and nodding her head up and down.  
  
"I do not, that's a lie, Ella!" Seichou declared, going even redder.  
  
"Who is it this time?" Katei asked slowly coming up beside her.  
  
"Maybe it's that new guy." Sevev suddenly appear out of nowhere on her other side.  
  
Ella stood in front of her, smiling at her with her head up, she nodded at both Katei and Sevev. They grabbed her arms and she started to flail. Seichou looked at them and thrashed her arms about, trying to shake them off.  
  
Ella walked up to her and cupped her head in her hand, "It's time to have fun girls," she turned on her heel and looked at them, "come on then, let's make her look gorgeous." The two of them followed Ella slowly up to her room, trying to keep a solid grip on Seichou so she wouldn't get away. The three of them were discussing the poor girl's fate as they dragged her into Ella's room. Once inside they tied her down to a chair to make sure she didn't try to get up and leave.  
  
"So, let's see," Ella had walked over to her clothes rack and was showing off some brightly colored skirts. "No, they're too bright for her.hm.Hey, Katei, grab her key out of her pocket and grab some clothes from her room."  
  
Seichou sighed, "Why are you doing this Ella?"  
  
"So you can impress this guy, why else?" she peered at the girl through her clothes rack.  
  
Katei fished in Seichou's pocket till she found her room key. She clutched it like it was a lost treasure that she had single-handedly been able to retrieve. Katei flew out Ella's door and down the hallway towards the other girl's room.  
  
Sevev was digging around in Ella's make-up bag and finally pulled out a brush, some eye shadow, lip gloss, and a bunch of other odds and ends. Katei, who had probably only been gone for a few minutes, was back with an assortment of skirts and tops and short summer dresses. Ella was the one who would be doing her hair.  
  
Seichou looked at them nervously, she trusted them, but she didn't want to look like a fool. I want to impress him, sure, but not with my looks, Seichou bit on her lip as a thousand possible ways he could react to how she looked ran through her head. Please, gods, make it so they make me look nice and not too dolled up.  
  
Suddenly Ella was pulling out her messy Pollyanna and brushing her hair out, jerking her head at moments when she caught an unusually large knot in her hair. Katei was in the corner with her clothes, pulling out tops and skirt and dresses she thought would look good on her, so far she had narrowed it down to three dresses and a top and a skirt. Sevev was pulling out softer colors from Ella's make-up now, colors like a shimmering gold eye shadow and a nice rose blush.  
  
Yasui, who luckily had brought a mirror with him, took one last look before declaring himself ready to go to dinner. He was dressed in a grey t- shirt with somewhat baggy black jeans. His brown hair was brushed out of his face for the time being, that is until he started to move around.  
  
Suka, who had returned from talking with the other guardians at the school, had chirruped with approval. He smiled at his pet bird, and was happy that some female, wither or not it was an animal, seemed to approve of his style. Bowing through the doorway he walked slowly down the hallway towards the large dinning hall.  
  
When he got there, he immediately spotted the girls from earlier, he saw Seichou hide behind her tall friend and blush crimson. He smiled slightly, and looked around for a place to sit. All the tables were full with people studying, except one. The table was pretty much isolated in the corner and held a solitary member.  
  
The boy had short red hair with an orange color from the middle of his scalp to the bottoms of his ears. He looked pretty weak, seeing as he wasn't lifting his book to read it, but instead he was using some kind of power that Yasui didn't know about to hold it up. Green eyes were peering at Yasui through a glass, making them look weird. When he saw Yasui looking at him, he smiled and waved the boy over.  
  
Yasui's eyes lit up as he walked over to the other boy, "Hey, thanks for letting me eat with you! The past few hours have been kind weird."  
  
"Yeah, I understand." The other one reassured him.  
  
"I'm Kurayamino; Yasui. Who are you?" Yasui extended his hand towards the other boy.  
  
"Patrick Haley, nice to meet you." Patrick took Yasui's hand and gave it a shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Yasui said letting go of Patrick's hand and slid into the seat next to him.  
  
Silence passed between the two, but it was a friendly silence. Without a word, Yasui got up and walked into the cafeteria to some food. Patrick watched him leave the table, and noticed at the same time that Seichou was walking in there herself. He snickered to himself as he watched Seichou and Yasui walk into the cafeteria at the same time.  
  
Yasui noticed that Seichou was in line in front of him, he was deeply embarrassed to see the Nexus princess before him. Apparently she had noticed him to, and was blushing a deep red herself. Yasui grabbed a tray from the counter that was in front of him and walked down the line towards Seichou. He smiled at her and as he approached her, she gave him a nervous smile back.  
  
"Hi there." Yasui greeted the girl.  
  
She smiled back at him, though she was very nervous to meet him. "Hi." Was her nervous reply.  
  
"What's your name? " He asked her  
  
She blushed even harder, "Hiouno, Seichou"  
  
"Nice to meet you.I'm Kurayamino; Yasui." He smiled at her while blushing slightly himself.  
  
She's beautiful, he though. She was wearing a short pink summer dress with little flowers all over it. On her eyes was golden eye shadow, and her lips shown under the lights with the help of lip gloss. Her skin glowed brightly and her cheeks were red with blush. Golden bangs hung in front of her blue eyes, and he had the urge to brush it out of her face.  
  
"You look nice." He suddenly blurted out, blushing profoundly as she reddened herself,  
  
"Thanks." She shortly before taking her dinner and leaving.  
  
Yasui turned his head to watch her leave, not paying attention to his tray. As he leaned back farther, he bumped his glass of water and spilled it all over his tray and other hand. The liquid spilling over his hand was what brought him back to Yavin, blushing he picked up his tray and went back to sit with Patrick.  
  
Patrick looked up and smiled at him evilly, "How'd it go?"  
  
"How'd what go?" Yasui asked confused.  
  
"I saw you watching her." A coy look played on his face.  
  
Yasui blushed deeply, "I wasn't watching anyone."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Patrick picked up his roll and took a bite out of it.  
  
Over at the table where the girls were sitting, the question's kept flying. Seichou sat there, blushing deeply as her friends continued to interrogate her. Ella was writing everything down, and Katei and Sevev were on the edge of their seats listening.  
  
"Guys, stop, please." Seichou had buried her face in her hands, and looked kind of upset.  
  
"No way! We want to scoop on the new kid." Ella protested looking eagerly at her.  
  
"Stop!" Seichou shouted, making the whole room go quiet as she ran out of the room.  
  
Yasui turned just in time to see Seichou run out of the room. He was about to stand up when Patrick grabbed his arm, "I wouldn't suggest running after her." He whispered to him.  
  
Pulling his arm free of Patrick's grip, Yasui stood up and ran after Seichou, disregarding the other boy's words. As he passed the surprised girls, he gave them a quick glare making them even more surprised. Yasui didn't stop till her heard a shrill yell coming from around the corner. He quickly peered around the corner and stared, wide eyed, at what he saw.  
  
Seichou wriggled in her attackers grasp, but he held fast, and if he lost his grip for one second he'd quickly grab her again. He was tall, with long brown hair swept up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. His eyes were a cold reddish-brown, that we're narrowed in hate and disgust for the girl. Seichou grabbed patches of his reddish-brown uniform and tore off blue gems along with it.  
  
Yasui watched with anger burning in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, he had the most uncontrollable urge to run up and hit this jerk. He gave the wall one good punch before shouting out in rage, "Deafening Silence!"  
  
Suddenly everything around him went black, as dark storm clouds formed overhead. A bolt of lighting fell from the sky a produced his sword with a loud clash as thunder rolled by. Yasui lifted the sword in one hand and held it up towards the sky as his powers ran through him. Beads of white light shot through his body as they worked on forming his breastplate. Finally he was ready, sword in hand he appeared from around the corner.  
  
Seichou was still wriggling when he spoke, "Let her go."  
  
The man looked at him, slightly startled, as Nexus broke his grip and ran to hide behind the boy. The boy watched Seichou run behind him for safety, and it gave him a whole new reason to stay alive. Watching all of this, the man gave a great chuckle.  
  
"Who do you think you are, boy?" The man had a deep, richly textured voice.  
  
"I'm. I'm Nexus Knight. Who are you?"  
  
"General Loki, servant," he winced at the word ", to Queen Topaz." He bowed low to him.  
  
Nexus Knight was crouched low to the ground, sword out in front of him. Loki smiled to him, twisting his fingers behind his back. Seichou, who still happen to be behind Nexus Knight, noticed a glimmer on the floor. Looking closer she could make out a crystal pointing straight towards Nexus Knight.  
  
Funny, that wasn't there before, Seichou thought. Suddenly the crystal started rising. Surprised, Seichou fell backwards, and then she got the whole picture. Loki was controlling the crystal by moving his fingers in odd ways to make it move.  
  
Without thinking, she pounced on the crystal, being wary of the sharp end. "Silly girl, what are you doing?" Loki growled, fumbling around with his finger furiously. Nexus Knight turned around in time to see the crystal throw Seichou off of it and come right towards him.  
  
Nexus Knight ducked and held out his sword which broke the crystal in two pieces. He looked at Loki and glared at the man, he was back on his feet and madder than ever. With his sword held out to his side, he charged at Loki.  
  
The man could see the boys' next move and quickly side stepped, the boys sword swished right next to him. Nexus Knight looked up and glared at him, he lifted his sword out of the floor and tried to hit him again. Loki side- stepped again, but this time grabbed Nexus Knight.  
  
"You are merely a pebble in my shoe, boy." Loki spat in Nexus Knight's face.  
  
Loki threw Nexus Knight at the farthest wall, as if he was a useless old sock or some other useless item. With a loud thump, Nexus Knight hit the wall and fell to the floor, a small stream of blood started to flow down the back of his head. Seichou crawled over to his side quickly and let out an audible squeak. Loki laughed a cold and ruthless laugh.  
  
"You hurt him." Nexus said, as she looked down at the floor, anger burning in her heart.  
  
"Well, that's an obvious statement." Loki laughed again.  
  
"DIE! Forgotten Secrets!" Seichou stood up as the world around her went black and engulfed her and Nexus Knight.  
  
Dark clouds rolled in over head, and lighting struck the ground in front of her, leaving a staff behind. Seichou picked the staff up off the ground and raised it above her head, twirling it all the while. She held it over her head, twirling it still, and a beam of white light shot down her body, filling her with the powers of her home world. More beams followed the solitary beam, and when she stopped twirling her staff, the beams stopped and formed her outfit.  
  
The outfit she wore consisted of a white body suit, gloves with arm ringlets, padded shoulder ringlets, shoes, a tiara, bows, broach, collar, and mask. Her bows, the belt above her skirt, broach, glove ringlets and the right side of her mask were all purple. The color on her skirt, collar, the gem on her tiara and the left side of her mask were all pink. Above her shoes was a sort of anklet made out of cloth, which was also pink.  
  
Loki blinked at her while she shouted, "You're treading on deep water. Watch it or you might fall into the depths of space. I control the secrets of stars, I am Sailor Nexus."  
  
Everyone from the cafeteria had come running to the scene in an instant. They had heard the thump on the wall from where Nexus Knight had hit it earlier. When they saw what was going, a few of them backed away, but Ella, Katei, and Sevev stood firm, watching Seichou or now Nexus.  
  
Nexus gripped her staff tightly, glaring at Loki while she thought about using her one attack. It wouldn't do any good, but it would buy her some time to get Nexus Knight out of harms way. She took a quick glance back at them and sent the message with her eyes that they were to move him as quickly as possible. They nodded their heads, as if they understood.  
  
"Mesmerizing Darkness!" Nexus shouted, pointing her staff at the ground and bringing out her goggles.  
  
As the ball on the end of her staff began to grow she turned her head and shouted at the others, "Don't look at me!" All of them turned their heads away as the ball grew even larger in the short time it took for them to turn away and her to shout to them. Lifting her staff into the sky she prayed, let this work, oh gods please let it work. One last final plead and she pointed her staff at Loki, letting lose the great ball of light, which had already begun to mesmerize him.  
  
The light hit Loki dead on, and he was frozen there, a look of peace on his face. The four girls lifted Nexus Knight and dragged him over to the rest of the group, Nexus winced slightly as his head hit the ground and fresh blood started to drip on the floor. With a gentle thump, they placed Nexus Knight on the ground, and again, Nexus winced slightly.  
  
Quickly Nexus tore her attention away from Nexus Knight and back to Loki. Anger burned in her veins, anger that she couldn't explain, and probably never could explain. She gritted her teeth and gripped her staff tightly in her hands, he's the reason Nexus Knight got hurt, it's all his fault, Nexus couldn't help herself, she had to attack.  
  
"Whispers of Stars!" Nexus' voice was filled with rage as she shouted out her attack.  
  
Nexus lifted her arms up to her sides, her staff balancing on its own stretched from one finger tip to the other. She lifted her arms into the air and a giant ball of started to form in her hands, and her staff raised just slightly, not enough to notice it though. Nexus took the ball and rolled it out along the length of her staff, and the staff soaked it right up. The staff lit up brightly as it finished soaking up the last of the power, and before anyone could look back, Nexus was standing with it in her hands, pointing it at Loki. A long white beam shot out from the end of the staff, and then slowly faded.  
  
Suddenly, Loki looked around, obviously confused. He looked at Nexus briefly, before looking at someone else, but not really looking at anyone in particular. Finally he stopped looking around in time to see Nexus coming at him with her staff in hand. Nexus raised it above her head and brought it crashing down on his skull.  
  
"Ah, you little twit!" Suddenly the voices in his head were gone, but the world went out of focus terribly.  
  
Pulling his hand away from his forehead he could faintly make out blood. He could feel it dripping down his face as he twitched his fingers quickly behind his back, Nexus stood there, watching him, anger still burning in her eyes, yet she was mildly surprised she was able to hit him over the head that easily. She was about to attack again when someone behind her screamed.  
  
"Nexus, watch out!" Ella called from behind her.  
  
She turned her head around to look at her friend, when she saw it. There was a huge crystal pointed straight towards here, and it was flying through the air. Before it could hit her back, she started to turn around and move out of its way, but it hit her shoulder instead. It didn't go straight through her shoulder like Loki would have hoped, but it did make a pretty nice wound, and blood poured from where it hit.  
  
Nexus almost fell over, but she balanced herself out and turned her head around to face Loki. Giving an almighty cry, Nexus brought her staff up over her head with her other hand and began to turn around and run after him. She was coming at him fast, staff still raised in her one hand, blood making a trail from her starting point and along her path.  
  
Loki watched the girl, till she was only about a half an inch away from him. As she brought her staff down to strike his neck, he suddenly disappeared. The force from the attack pulled Nexus down when she didn't hit anything and she fell on her injured shoulder. Pain suddenly replaced anger as she cried out when the force of the injury finally hit her.  
  
"Nexus!" The three other girls screamed as they ran over to their friends' side.  
  
The injured girl smiled up at her three friends, as tears streamed down her face, "I did good, didn't I?"  
  
"You did great." Ella said, smiling down at her friend.  
  
Nexus gave her friends one last smile before she passed out from the pain. The three girls had begun to lift Nexus up as she slowly de-transformed in their arms, then suddenly GoldStar appeared before them. They looked at her in surprised when she did show up. She looked at them briefly and smiled at them, they were clearly baffled.  
  
"Alright everyone, back to where you came from. Go on now!" GoldStar commanded, ushering people out of the hallway.  
  
Once everyone was gone, she turned back to the four girls and the boy. She sighed, knowing eventually that she would have to get an explanation out of the two unconscious children, but she didn't need one right now. Instead, she lifted the boy and looked the girls, who were having trouble with their friend. GoldStar rolled her eyes and gently helped them out by gripping the boy in one hand and he girls' foot in the other.  
  
Slowly they carried the two down to the Infirmary. GoldStar didn't even ask for them to explain what had happened, but the three of them started on a long account of what had happened. She had tuned them out for the time being, she would ask Seichou and Yasui what had happened later, she really didn't care to find out from their friends. Noticing the look on GoldStar's face they stopped talking, and concentrated more on getting down to the Infirmary.  
  
Once there, GoldStar was the first to speak, "You are to tell no one what you saw, I will tell the others this before they leave the cafeteria for the night. Now, please, go to bed."  
  
They looked at her shocked; she was asking them to leave their hurt friend there, when she needed them the most. Katei opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, Ella's eyes got as round as dinner plates, and Sevev's wings fluttered anxiously. GoldStar shook her head at the girls.  
  
"They'll be fine, trust me. They need proper care and rest; you would only get in the way of letting them do so. Please, go to bed!" GoldStar said finally, staring them down.  
  
The girls nodded to her and walked off. They understood, but they wanted to be there incase she needed something or if she woke up they wanted to be able to question her about what happened before they came in. Silence passed between them all as they walked, it was quiet, almost too quiet for them. Again, thoughts of the morning popped into their heads, but they disregarded them.  
  
Once they left, GoldStar began to tend to their wounds. She wrapped Yasui's head and made sure he had a fresh pillow to sleep on, which was more than what she probably would have done for Seichou. Then she turned her attention away from the boy and started to wrap Seichou's shoulder, and feeling sorry for the poor little girl, even changed her sheets for her. With one last check on them, GoldStar left them to sleep.  
  
An hour or so later, both children were up, their bodies aching. Yasui's vision was blurred and horrible; he couldn't even see his hand that was only a few inches away from his face. Seichou wasn't much better, her body ached everywhere, and nothing she seemed to do could make her comfortable. Finally a cool hand touched hers, and she knew who's it was, and she didn't even flinch when he did.  
  
"Did we get him?" Yasui asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, we got him good." Seichou whispered to him and smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her briefly before letting her hand go and falling back to sleep. Seichou soon fell asleep herself, exhausted from the days work and from fighting. Sleep washed over them like the ocean, carrying sweet dreams for them, and happiness was their blanket and sleep was their pillow. Nothing could disturb them now, not even the largest of earthquakes. 


End file.
